The Goode secret
by abc123ising
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back at Goode! Everything is normal, (as normal as it can be) until two new girls come to school. The 7 think they are half-bloods, but how will they know? And will they find out their secret, or will they never get the chance? (Includes Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo)
1. Last day at Camp

Hi, readers of fan fictions! This is a story about the 7, Thalia, Nico, and Calypso, being at Goode. This is my first fanfic, so be polite, but honest, in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, or the characters, only the ones I make up, and only the plot.

Annabeth POV

Chapter 1.

I sighed in happiness. Today had been perfect; absolutely perfect. No other explanation. Percy's arm was around my shoulders, as we laid by the lake. We were back at camp, and it was amazing. It was long after the day's training, and we were relaxing together. I closed my eyes, and for a moment, I could almost forget….. I drifted off.

I dreamt that Percy and I were back in New York, at the time of the first war. I was about to be stabbed in the shoulder, but instead of me, Percy jumped in front of me, and was stabbed. I looked on in horror, as he died in front of me. I couldn't save him. Tears fell down my cheeks as I wept.

I woke up screaming, tears pouring down my face. I shuddered, and leaned into Percy's shoulder. He hugged me, and stroked my hair gently. He leaned down, and kissed me softly. It calmed me down immediately. I sighed, and looked at him, his eyes twinkling at me.

"You ok, Beth?" He asked.

"Not really." I answered shakily.

"What did you dream about?"

I didn't answer right away. I didn't want to tell him, or him to find out. But I had too; I would kill myself if I didn't.

"Annabeth? You know you can tell me, right? I love you. I'll always be here for you."

"I know that Seaweed Brain."

"Are you going to tell me then, or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"If you even think about tickling me, I will not kiss you for a week! Or snuggle with you."

"Fine, but you have to tell me."

So, I told him everything. It made me want to cry, but I'm glad I got it off my chest. When I was done, Percy had tears in his eyes too. We hugged, and cuddled for a few more hours. Around midnight, Chiron called us to the Big House. We trudged over there, annoyed that we couldn't have any more time together.

"What is it, Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Mr. D and I have decided that you need to live normal lives. You will be going back to school in two days." He said.

"WHAT?" We exclaimed.

"All the details are worked out. Sally is coming to take you home tomorrow, at 2, so be ready."

"Wait, where will I stay?" I asked worriedly.

"Sally has offered to let you stay with her and Percy for the school year. Your parents are fine with it. You will be going to Goode High School."

"Are the rest of the Seven coming?"

"Yes, including Thalia, and Nico."

"Great, Pinecone Face and Nico are going. What could possibly go wrong?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Ok, that prank they pulled wasn't THAT bad, Perce."

"I had flour in my clothes for three weeks!"

"If we are done talking about the beauty of pranks, can we proceed?"

They nodded.

"Good. Make sure to be ready to leave by 2:00. Sally and Paul will be waiting."

"Is there another reason why we're going back to school, besides education?" Percy asked.

"Yes-"

"Is it a new demi-god? Or a Hell-hound? Or any monster?"

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, I try. So am I right?"

"Yes. There are two girls that are new students at Goode that we are keeping an eye on."

"Why?"

"They give off an aura that makes us think they could be demi-gods, but we aren't sure. That's one of the reasons why we're sending you back to school. You have to figure out what is going on."

"We will, Chiron; don't worry. I can't wait to go back." I said.

The old centaur smiled softly at me.

"I can tell, Annabeth. I wish you both luck. Now go to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Night, Chiron."

Percy POV

I groaned inside. School? Really? I know Annabeth loved school, but I hated it. I'm ADHD and Dyslexic; I don't learn well. Plus, it meant getting up early. But, I was determined to see this through. As long I was with Wise Girl, I would do anything.

We walked back to our cabins, and went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily. I woke up around 2:15, to find Annabeth climbing into my bed. I gazed blearily at her.

"What's up, 'Beth?"

"I had a nightmare. Couldn't sleep."

"Me either. Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

We snuggled together, and fell asleep together. The next morning, I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. I sat up, and started playing with Annabeth's hair. She was so beautiful. She knew me so well, and I couldn't hide anything from her. Small price to pay for the best girlfriend ever.

I got out of bed quietly, and snuck to the bathroom, where I took a short shower. When I came out, I wore a gray shirt with green waves, jeans, a black hoodie, and black converse. Annabeth still wasn't awake, so I let her sleep. I hadn't packed yet. Darn. I had to hurry; it was around noon. I tiptoed about, picking stuff up, and shoving it in my duffel bag.

I looked at Annabeth, and grinned mischievously. I hid under the bed, and made water slap her in the face. Since I was hidden, she didn't see me when I barely controlled my laughter. She jumped up, and started searching for me. If she found me, I would be a dead man.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed.

I started moving farther under the bed. I also had a blanket, so I hid behind it. Hopefully, she wouldn't find me, but I couldn't stay hidden forever. I crept behind her, spun her around, and kissed her. We both melted into the kiss, and I wanted to stay like that forever. When we pulled apart, she glared.

"Don't think a kiss will get you out of this, Perseus Jackson. I'm still mad at you."

"Aww, come on!"

"Percy, shut up."

I glared playfully at her, and we hugged.

"You know we have to get ready to go, right?" She asked.

"I'm ready."

"What? Really? Well, I guess I'd better get ready now."

She started packing, with me helping. We were ready to go fast. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"You know what we forgot? Breakfast." She said.

My stomach grumbled. She laughed.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain."

We walked hand in hand to the Dining Hall, where everyone was eating lunch. Snickers were heard as we walked in. Just then, Chiron tapped his hoof on the ground.

"Campers! We will be having our annual Capture the Flag tomorrow! Also, we will be wishing Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, hazel, Thalia, and Nico good luck, because they are returning to school tomorrow. Wish them luck."

Everyone whispered good luck to them, then silently filed out of the Dining Hall.

Just then, Sally pulled up at the bottom of Half-blood Hill in her Camaro. She smiled, before walking up to where she could stand near the entrance. Annabeth and I ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Percy, honey. Annabeth! My, how you've grown up! You're a young lady now!"

Annabeth blushed a light crimson, and I nearly laughed.

"Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Ready to go?"

We piled in, and chatted the whole way to Manhattan. As soon as we arrived at my apartment, we lugged our stuff into our rooms. Annabeth, of course, started to unpack immediately. I, on the other hand, tossed it in my room, and went to help Wise Girl. I walked in, to see 'Beth sitting on the bed, staring at a picture, with tears in her eyes.

"'Beth, you ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, Percy, I'm fine. I just miss my family."

"It's ok, Wise Girl. They're happy for you, you know? They want you to be happy."

"I know."

I sat down next to her, and hugged her. We sat like that for a while. I sighed. I really wasn't ready for tomorrow. The rest of the day was a fluffy of getting ready for school, and catching up with mom.

And….. Done! What did you think? Please review! I will update soon. Keep smiling!

-Island of Hope-


	2. First day

Hellooooo, my lovelies! It is I, the writer of this fan fiction! I am so happy that people have already started reading this. It means a lot. Sorry it's so cliché. There will be some fluff in this chapter, as well as some new characters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: We're off to school!

Annabeth POV

The day was finally here: the day we go back to school. I personally couldn't wait; that's why I was so nervous. I was fidgeting, and messing with everything. It was early morning, and there was still awhile until I had to wake up. I didn't know what to do. Should I try to sleep, or just daydream? I decided to just lie awake. Even if I tried to sleep, I wouldn't succeed. Staying awake was my best, and pretty much only, option.

I had picked out my outfit last night: a gray shirt with sea green waves, jeans, and gray converse. My backpack was all set, with all my books, pens, pencils, paper, and blueprints. In another girl's life, it would be unusual, but for me, it was totally normal. Anybody who knew me wouldn't expect anything less, or give a second thought. But, the mortals at school might find it a little strange, for a blonde girl to be lugging blueprints, drawings, and books on architecture everywhere. I might have to be a little more secretive.

I was also worried about the two girls we were supposed to get information on. What would they be like? Would they be snobby, or nice and down to earth? I wondered what they would think of US. Nine kids, roaming a high school, trying to spy on two girls. I guess it would be weird for mortals, but judging from what Chiron said about them, they were most defiantly NOT mortal. I hoped Percy wouldn't be a Seaweed Brain in front of them.

I prayed to my mother, asking that the day would not result in death, pain, awkwardness, or embarrassing acts, and got up to take a shower. The cold water hit me, making me shiver as it gradually got warmer. I sighed in content, as I relaxed into the hot shower. It felt good to wash off the grime and dirt on my body. I appreciated every shower I got, because I didn't get to have one very often; I was running for my life so much these days.

I turned off the tap, and stepped out, silently cursing in Greek as I did so; I had nearly slipped on some water on the ground. I dressed quickly, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked into Percy's room, and smiled at his sleeping form. He looked so sweet, so innocent. It would be a shame to, I don't know, wake him up, now would it?

I ran down stairs, and saw Sally making breakfast. She smiled at me while flipping bacon.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"Where's Percy?"

I grinned, and said, "I was just about to wake him up."

She got a pranking look in her eye, and grinned back at me. We nodded, and silently counted down….

5...4….3….2…. _BRING! BRING! BRINGGGGGG!_

I had set off the fire alarm. Sally and I started laughing as we heard a high pitched scream, then a thud. Heavy footsteps thundered down the stairs, and Percy ran into the kitchen, looking for the danger. He took one look at our shaking bodies, and tears from laughing so hard, and immediately glared at us. He pouted, and we slowly calmed down to light giggles.

"You guys pranked me? That is so mean!"

"S-s-sorry, hon-e-ey. We couldn't re-re-resist." Sally couldn't contain her laughter.

"Sorry, Percy. It was just so funny!" I kept giggling.

He glared at us one more time, before stomping up the stairs back to his room. I sighed, and looked at Sally.

"I'll go talk to him." I said.

"Thanks, Annabeth. That was the most I've laughed in months. Be down soon, I'm almost done with breakfast."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

I walked back up the stairs, worried about what would happen. I got to his room, and knocked softly on the open door. He was packing his backpack.

"Percy? Are you mad at me?"

"No. It was actually kind of funny. I guess I deserved it, after spraying you with water yesterday."

"Yes, you did. And I'm still mad at you. Come on, we have to eat breakfast."

"Ok, Wise Girl, I'm ready."

We walked down, and ate our bacon, waffles, eggs, and smoothies (all blue, of course), quickly.

We ran out to the car. Percy sat in the driver's seat, and I sat next to him. We peeled out of the driveway, and drove to school. We held hands the whole way, and smiled at each other reassuringly every once in a while. When we pulled up into the parking lot, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, and Nico were hanging out by the front steps. We hurried over, and chatted as we walked in the building together.

The halls were filled with high school students, and it seemed to vibrate from all the chatter, laughter, locker doors slamming, and doors opening. We all waited in one quiet, and empty corner of a hall.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's get down to business." Thalia said.

"Ok, first things first, who are the girls we're supposed to spy on?" Frank asked.

"Here, it's a picture of each of them from their last school." Hazel said, handing a picture of one to Jason, and the other to Percy.

I looked at the one Percy had closely. She had red, curly hair, brown glasses, and was wearing a black shirt, and jeans. The other girl had dark brown, curly hair, and wore all black. For a minute, I was convinced the first girl was Rachel. I didn't know the other girl.

"Rachel? We have to spy on Rachel?" Percy asked, confused.

"It's not Rachel. I don't know her name, but our Rachel doesn't have glasses, and would never wear black. Plus, this girl is shorter than her." Nico said.

"Ok, so let's say she isn't Rachel. Where do we find them?" Leo asked.

"Well, the homeroom assignments on the wall say a teachers' name, then pictures of all the students in that homeroom. Let's go check now." Calypso said, and squeezed Leo's hand. They were so cute.

We ran to the wall with the homeroom assignments. Sure enough, both of the girls were in the same class. Piper and I were in their homeroom. What luck! We agreed to ask them to eat lunch with us, and to find out as much as we could about these girls. The bell rang, and we scurried off to class. Piper and I breathed deeply, then walked in Dr. McLaren's homeroom. We sat down in our assigned seats, and I began to study the teacher. She was short, and a tiny bit wide, with short, red hair. She looked all business. My kind of teacher.

I sighed, and was surprised when Piper elbowed me, and passed me a note under the desk. I unfolded it quietly, and read it discreetly. It said, "_It's them! The girls from the pictures are sitting right in front of us!"_

I bit back a gasp, and looked up. Sure enough, it was them. The brown haired girl was writing something down in a notebook. The red haired girl whispered something to her, she smiled, and they high fived quietly. These girls were a little strange. Dr. McLaren told everyone to be quiet, and then she left. Piper passed me another note. It read, _Talk to them! If we don't, we won't learn anything about them!"_

I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my friend, Piper McLean. Who are you guys?" I said.

They looked up, a look of surprise on both their faces.

"Are you talking to us?" The red-haired girl replied.

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, I'm Violet Richards, and this is my best friend, Mayura Jackson."

Huh?

Finished! What do you think? Good? Horrible? Tell me in your reviews! Peace on earth, and may good fanfictions abide!

-Island of Hope-


	3. What is going on?

HELLO! I'm so glad I finally posted this chapter. More on the two new girls, and I'll expand the secretive stuff a bit. And now, without further ado, I give you….the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

Chapter 3: What is going on?

Annabeth POV

What on earth was this girl talking about? And how could her last name be Jackson? Percy's family is the only family I know who has that last name. I had to get to the bottom of this, and fast.

"Did you say your last name was Jackson?" I asked the brunette.

"Yeah, why? Do you know someone else with that last name too?" She replied.

These girls were smart. I had to be careful.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"Any chance you guys are related?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Never heard of a Percy Jackson."

"Oh well, it probably doesn't matter. Hey, are you too sisters?"

They shared a knowing look, and Mayura wrote a mark in her notebook.

"That makes, what? 500?" Violet asked Mayura.

"Yep. Another person who asked us that question. It's getting a little annoying."

"That's what you said 400 times ago!"

They laughed, and Piper and I passed notes.

_What are they talking about? _Piper wrote.

_I don't know, but we should find out. _I replied.

_And we have to figure out the last name thing._

_Yep. I'll talk. Follow my lead. _

"So, what were you guys laughing about?"

"Oh. Well, because we look so much alike, and act so much alike, people just automatically think that we're sisters, so we keep track of how many people ask us that question. And no, we're not sisters, just best friends." Violet answered.

"Yeah, best friends are the ones who steal your stuff, and won't give it back till later." Mayura said.

"You do that so much, I lost track two months ago. Best friends are the ones who…." Violet said.

"Finish each other sentences."

"So, yeah. Pretty much best friends."

"That's nice. So, where are you from?"

"Georgia." They both said at the same time.

"Jinx!" They both cried.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda; you're wearing blue, you owe me two!" They said a split second later.

"You owe me, like, a million sodas, you know." Mayura said.

"Yeah, I know."

These girls seemed so normal around each, like all best friends. But I couldn't help thinking it was an act. How could they know each other so well? What had they been through together? I vowed I would find out. I had to, for the sake of our mission.

"So, how'd you meet each other?" Piper asked.

"Um, wait….. I don't even remember." Mayura said.

"We meet at a karaoke-dokey thing. That's pretty much when we became friends. After that, it was just a matter of time before we became best friends." Violet supplied.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone one else was singing, making fools of themselves, and we were just laughing and singing along."

"It was hilarious! And when your dad was, like, 'you should sing too', we were like, 'uh, no'."

They laughed again. They seemed really nice, if not a little odd. Just then, Dr. McLaren came back, and made us be quiet and work. Like I said, my kind of teacher. I could tell I was really going to like her. I got to work on my drawings, trying to make yet another statue of Apollo.

The god was so full of himself, maybe even more than Aphrodite. No, scratch that. Aphrodite lived for makeup and appearances, her whole life was about her, pretty much. I hated the goddess. She was just so….. Perky. Ugh. Enough with the perkiness, people! Seriously, is there no more level-headedness and sanity in the world these days? No? Well….. Nico was pretty sane. I stand corrected.

Finally, homeroom was over. I quickly found Percy, told him I'd see him later, and went to my first class, AP English. Ms. Harken was my teacher. She was really nice, but she was 100% learning. This school was awesome! The teachers loved learning almost as much as I did. Nobody loves learning more than Annabeth Chase.

Time passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for Ancient Greek, which I had with Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and surprise, surprise, Violet and Mayura. Why were they taking Ancient Greek? Add that to all the questions I had, and I could practically make a whole book. I needed to find out anything that I could, and soon.

I spent most of the day making a plan to become BFF'S with Violet and Mayura, in 10 steps. I would have to get all the rest of the gang on board, but that would be a snap, compared to what I had to do. Finally, it was lunch time. I searched the halls, and finally found Violet and Mayura. I asked if they wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I, and they agreed, but seemed reluctant.

The three of us, Violet, Mayura, and I, got our food, and sat with our friends. Violet sat next to Nico, and Mayura sat next to her. Of course. I didn't expect them to separate. I don't know Nico very well, but he seemed a little shy around them. Shy? Why would he be shy? He was a son of Hades, he was hardly ever nervous. Thalia wasn't. She nodded approvingly at them, and went back to her iPod. Violet and Mayura made small talk with all of us, especially Nico. Could he have a crush on one of them, or they have a crush on him? I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, (thank gods) but I'm pretty smart. I can tell when someone might like someone else.

Piper seemed to think so too, and she whispered in my ear, "Do you think he likes one of them?"

"Maybe, but why would he? He's never liked anyone before." I replied.

"That we know of."

"Well, yeah. So, what should we do?"

"Let's see how this plays out. I can't believe Nico might actually have a crush!"

"It's very strange, but hey. What isn't these days?"

So, we finished our lunch, and went to our next class. Before I knew it, the day was over. We had gained a lot of information about the two girls, and I had even gotten Violet's phone number. Score! I suddenly remembered my 10 step plan. It looked like this:

_Become friends with Violet and Mayura._

_Find out as much as we can about them both._

_Hang out often to become closer._

_Have sleepover with them. This makes girls bond, share secrets, and have fun._

_Make them both trust us with their lives._

_Ask about their parents._

_Wait for monster to attack, then see their reaction._

_If they see the monster, explain the Greek gods._

_Take them to Camp half-blood._

_Help them lead normal lives in the world._

It was simple enough, but all the steps were necessary. Yes, even Step 4. This could be fun. They seemed really nice, and I wanted them to trust me.

Percy, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Nico, and I all went to Sally's apartment. She was waiting for us with blue cookies, which Percy stuffed his face with, and blue smoothies. We had a great time chatting, then we went upstairs to Percy's room to talk about the mission. We discussed all that we had learned about them, and then I showed them my plan. They all read it silently. Finally, Jason spoke.

"Is Step 4 really necessary?"

I sighed, exasperated. To make this work, I needed Step 4. He was killing my seriousness.

"Yes, Jason. It is. Don't worry, it's girls-only. No boys allowed."

"Ok. Hey, I just thought of something. What if they have boyfriends?"

Everyone was silent. I hadn't thought of that. And judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, I wasn't the only one.

"Then, the guys can have a guys' night. Just the guys, no girls." Hazel offered finally.

"Right! A guys' night. That could work." Piper agreed.

The boys grudgingly agreed.

After that, all us girls, even Thalia, went to my room. We talked about the sleepover. Even Thalia was excited. We needed some well-deserved "Just girls time to ourselves" as Calypso put it. We planned to wait a few weeks before hosting the sleepover. We didn't know them very well, and we had to gradually get them to trust us. I really wanted this to work. It would all be determined by tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a new day; a new beginning.

Annnnnndddddd…there you go! If you want new characters, or a new character based off you, tell me in your reviews. How many people like Violet and Mayura? Which POV should I do next?

-Island of Hope-

PS: I might change my name, so just be on the lookout for my story title, The Goode Secret.


	4. The second day

**Heyo! I am so glad for all the reviews. I have gotten a request for some Solangelo, so I will be writing some of that, but probably not in this chapter. This chapter will have TWO POV, Violet and Nico. The next chapter will be Piper's POV, I promise. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**Chapter 4: The second day.**

**Violet POV**

OK, so my life has never been perfect, but I think it got even weirder. If that's even possible. My summer was hectic, with me visiting grandparents, and doing summer work. Finally, school started. I was so nervous, but I had Mayura. We had hung out a lot, and had gone back-to-school shopping. Our clothes mostly consisted of black, but there was some gray, silver, and brown. Hopefully, nobody would pay attention to us, cause then we could spend time together without being bothered. And, we could spy on people we hated, and gather information to destroy them later in life. We were smart like that.

I was counting on a completely quiet, and uneventful school year, but that changed in homeroom. Mayura and I took two seats in the back of the room, and were working on our studying, and organizing for the day, when two girls sat in front of us. Two popular looking girls.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my friend, Piper McLean. Who are you guys?"

"Are you talking to us?" I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, I'm Violet Richards, and this is my best friend, Mayura Jackson."

There was a pause, like they were shocked by our names. Our names weren't that different, right? Well, maybe Mayura, but mine was normal enough. I was thinking of changing it to something more Japanese. Finally, Annabeth spoke.

"Did you say your last name was Jackson?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know someone else with that last name?" Mayura said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"Any chance you guys are related?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Never heard of a Percy Jackson."

"Oh well, it probably doesn't matter. Hey, are you two sisters?"

Mayura and I shared a look, and she wrote another tally mark in out notebook. We then explained how we're not related, how we met, and we're from. Eventually, homeroom was over. Annabeth had asked for my phone number, and had asked a lot of questions. I don't know why.

We went to our first class, AP Math. It was easy. We kept getting questions right, and we proved the teacher wrong a few times. I guess skipping a grade has its perks. We then went to Ancient Greek, which we had with Annabeth, Piper, and some of their friends. I quickly learned their names: Jason (Piper's boyfriend), Leo, Calypso, Percy (Annabeth's boyfriend), and Hazel. They seemed nice enough, if not a little odd.

Finally, it was lunch time. Annabeth had invited us to sit with them. We agreed. There were two seats left, and one was next to a pale, black-haired, Goth boy. He was kind of cute, but I didn't want a boyfriend, or to be in any relationship. He seemed shy, but he didn't know us; of course he would be shy. I was kind of shy too, and so was Mayura. I leaned the Goth boy's name, Nico, and a Goth girl's name, Thalia. She just nodded approvingly at us, and went back to her IPod.

We went to the rest of our classes, and the day was soon over. Mayura and I walked to her house, and went to her room. As usual, we did our homework right away. It was so easy. We were done within the hour, but that's because we're really fast, and we didn't have that much. We had nothing to do, so we got some chips, and sat down in front of the TV. Of course, we went to our favorite show, Animal Planet. We like animals, so sue us. Mayura's parents weren't back yet, and her sister was at a friend's house, so the house was ours. I lived a neighborhood away, but I pretty much lived here. I have one sibling, and so does Mayura. We both have eight-year-old sisters.

"So, when will Iva get home?" I asked.

"In about two hours. What about Ellie?"

"Around the same time."

"My parents hate having creativity in the house, you know. They say it's a waste of time, money, and energy."

"Creativity is the greatest rebellion in existence."

"I know that, osho."

"Thank you."

"I try."

We laughed. It felt good. Today had been strange, and we needed a break. Little did I know, we would be getting one sooner than I thought we would.

Nico POV

So, how many times will something like this happen? A billion, with my luck. I was planning on having some quality time with Will, but my dad made me go back to school. Of course, I asked that Will come too, but they wouldn't let him. So, I was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. I missed Will. It had been so long since we had hung out, or gone on a date. I missed him so much. And now, I wouldn't get to see him for weeks, or months. I was dying. So, I distracted myself with the mission. Calypso, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Frank, Jason, Leo, and I were all staying in a big apartment together. Calypso roomed with Piper, Thalia roomed with Hazel, Leo roomed with Jason, and Frank roomed with me. I was fine with it, but I felt awkward around Frank. He was a big guy, and I was thin and kind of scrawny. But Leo was too, so it wasn't so bad.

The first day of school came really fast, and I wasn't really prepared. Frank and I had gotten up earlier to make breakfast for the girls and the other guys. I don't know why I agreed, but I didn't want to seem afraid of doing something with Frank. He was pretty nice. It was nothing fancy, just waffles, bacon, and strawberries. Finally, the first people stumbled down. It was Piper and Leo. Great.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH, WAFFELS! YUMMY, YUMMY WAFFELS!" Leo squealed.

I slapped my head. Sometimes, I worried about his mental stability. But I don't know why, he's not my problem.

"I worry about him sometimes." Piper said.

"Don't we all? He's going to kill himself someday."

"Ur-herm-ugh-maneh?" Leo mumbled through a mouth full of waffle.

Just then, everyone else came down. Except a certain Hunter of Artemis.

"THALIA! GET DOWN HERE!" Piper yelled.

Nothing happened. Thalia was a VERY deep sleeper. I sighed. As usual, I had to wake her up. This would not be easy. I shadow traveled to her and Hazel's room, and grinned inwardly. Thalia was snoring. Loudly. I grabbed my bead chain, and aimed it directly at her face. I pressed a sliver bead, and the brightest beam of light I've ever seen burst out, along with the loudest, high pitched screech that made you want to die. It would have burst my eardrums immediately, if I hadn't been holding it. She sat up, screaming, and clutching her ears. I don't blame her.

She sat up, and gave me the fiercest glare the world has ever known to see, and bunched her hands into fists. I did the smart thing, and melted into the shadows. Downstairs, everyone looked to me.

"She's awake."

"Oh, goodie. Now we'll have to face her wrath. Everybody hide!" Leo yelled and ran around in circles.

"You mean, I will have to face her wrath."

"Yeah, that's what I said right?"

We all rolled our eyes. Thalia came down a minute later, dressed in her normal black Goth clothes. She glared fiercely at me, and I smirked. If she didn't wake up when she was supposed to, someone had to take desperate measures. We ate breakfast, and left for school. We waited outside on the front steps for Percy and Annabeth, who were staying with Percy's family. They arrived about ten minutes later. We walked into school together, and went to our homerooms. Leo and Percy were in my homeroom. We all sat together. We talked quietly about the mission, and it was soon time for first period. I had Ancient Greek with Thalia. I prayed to Zeus that she wouldn't kill me for waking her up this morning.

We sat next to each other, and talked about our plan for the day. We were worried about how we would pass off as normal teenagers, which was pretty much impossible. In the end, Thalia decided to just listen to her IPod all day, and ignore everyone. I just decided to be my normal, quiet, moody self. Ha. Sounds normal to pretty much all my friends. Wait. What friends?

It was soon lunch time, and by then I had heard that the two girls were supposed to spy on were going to eat with us. Oh, whoever was driving this car had good steering. Must be Annabeth. The two girls looked really similar. It was all I could do to not ask them if they were sisters. The red head, Violet, sat next to me, and her friend sat next to her. They were kind of pretty, but I didn't KNOW them. Plus, my heart belongs to Will. Ironically, I was a little shy around them. I'm NEVER shy! Well, I haven't been around a lot of girls, except Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Calypso, and Thalia, and I kept to myself. I didn't ever have a reason to be shy. Crap, I had to get back to normal. Ah, Will. Those blue eyes, and blonde hair. They made me melt every time I stared into them.

I talked to Violet and Mayura some, but only because I wanted them to trust me. I had to get information from them, and this was the perfect way. They told me, and everyone else, a lot of basic information, but it could be important.

Why the heck was I here? I just didn't know anymore. Ugh. I wanted to hang out in the shadows, or with Will. Does he miss me? I hope so. I missed him like crazy. One thing I didn't know, I would be seeing him sooner than I would have been prepared for.

**It has been confirmed: this chapter is finished! Yay! So, review, tell me what POV you want for chapter 6, 'cause next chapter will be Piper's POV. Tell me if you like it, what you want me to change, and yada yada. Smile big, and may your life be full of rainbows! Also, I'm sorry about the no Percabeth, but that'll happen next chapter too, I promise.  
><strong>

**-Island of Hope-**


	5. Other people

Hi, my faithful readers! No, I am not dead. I have missed you a lot. Ok, so this chapter's POV will be Piper's, and Annabeth's. Defiantly Percabeth will be in this chapter, for all you Percabeth fans. Maybe some Solangelo, but you'll have to find out. Anyone want a blue cookie, compliments of Sally? They sound really appealing to me right now, but not bananas. See what I did there? :) Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Chapter 5.

Piper POV

(Beginning of the day)

I absolutely looooovvveee school! The outfits, supplies, even the morning alarm makes me happy. Annabeth, Hazel, Calypso and I all agree on one thing: School is AWESOME! From what happened this morning, you can probably guess that Thalia HATES school with a burning passion. Most people do. I'm an early bird. I can't sleep in, ever. I get this feeling that I have to do something important, or something that has to be done that day, so I wake up early. And today was no exception.

(Middle of the day)

It is finally lunch time. I am so tired, already. I have a mountain of homework, and I had to run to some of my classes to be on time. I didn't want to be late on the first day. Jason was waiting for me, while I got my food. I wrinkled my nose at the choices, and finally got limp tofu and a banana. I wasn't that hungry. Everyone except Annabeth was here. She was getting her food, and walked over with Violet and Mayura. They sat next to Nico, who automatically started acting shy. Back up. SHY?! WHAT THE CORNBREAD? Sorry, my curse words are limited. Violet and Mayura were talking to everyone (Except Thalia; she had her ear buds in her ears), and telling us a lot of facts about them. Wow. This might be easier than I thought.

As soon as lunch was over, I kissed Jason goodbye, and went to English. I listened intently to every word the teacher said. And when Mr. Johnson announced we would be doing a project on Aesop with a partner, I looked for any of the rest of the 7. No one was in my class, except Mayura. She was asking Mr. Johnson if she could work by herself, when I butted in, and asked her if she wanted to be my partner. She agreed. We got to work, and before we knew it, it was time for next period. We had gotten more done today than anyone else. Mayura was really smart, and fast. She had facts on her computer screen, and was reading them to me, before most people got their partners. She must be really good at school work. She seemed to be, because she kept proving Mr. Johnson wrong. I could tell the other students didn't like her.

I was glad to have Mayura as a partner. We could be done with our project in a few days, and have more time for other work and homework. She was really nice. I wondered why she didn't have many friends. I smiled as a thought came into my head. Why don't we invite Violet and Mayura over to our apartment tomorrow? We could hang out, do homework, watch T.V., and eat Sally's blue cookies….. Yes, we were going to do it. What better way to become good friends with them? I'm sure we would all have a blast. But first, I had to finish the school day. The day didn't go quite as expected. I nearly tripped in P.E., but that was because the jerk Josh shoved me, to run ahead of me in our 10 laps. He had a crush on me, and hated Jason's guts. He wanted to beat Jason at everything. It's like my boyfriend had to compete for me. Well, I wouldn't have it.

I sprinted past Josh, and caught up to Jason. He smiled at me, and we held hands the rest of our run. The look on Josh's face? Priceless. He was about to strangle Jason, so I stomped on his foot. Hard. He squealed, and hopped around on his non injured foot. I stomped on his other foot, and glared at him.

"That will teach you to mess with me, or my boyfriend! Now go bother someone who likes you, and leave us alone."

He limped away, and I smiled in satisfaction. I held Jason's hand as we walked to the car at the end of the day. It had been an exhausting day, and I was ready to relax. I snuggled into Jason's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Annabeth POV

Finally, time alone with Percy. I hadn't had him to myself in days. With school, I had been busy, and Percy and I only had a couple classes together. We were at Sally's house. What were we doing? Making cookies, of course! Of course, Percy was excited.

"Don't forget the blue food coloring! We can't forget it."

"I know, Perce."

I hadn't forgotten, because I was doing all the work. Percy wasn't helping much, except sneaking swipes of dough from the bowl. I saw him every time, but pretended to not see it. I decided he had to be punished. No one ever steals from Annabeth Chase, and gets away with it. I'd give him a light punishment. His worst nightmare.

"Percy, when we're done, you get to do all the dishes."

This was the chore he hated, and feared, the most. His eyes got wide, and he started shaking. I had him cornered, and wasn't going to let him leave until he fulfilled his punishment. He looked like scared little kid, who had been caught for taking the last doughnut without permission. He pouted, but I wasn't as forgiving as Sally.

I finished putting the last batch of cookies into the oven, and took off my oven mitts. I pointed at the sink, and he slumped towards the dirty dishes. Once he got there, he turned on the water, and made it blast me in the face. Once I stopped spluttering, I ran at him, and tackled him to the ground. He never stood a chance. Never mess with an angry girlfriend.

I grabbed a clean spoon, and whacked him on the arm. I glared at him, hands on my hips.

"Never do that again, Perseus Jackson. What would your mother say? I thought she raised you better than to mess with your girlfriend."

"Sorry, Annabeth." He mumbled.

I smiled. I patted his head, like a puppy.

"Good. Now finish the dishes."

"Aww, man!"

"Don't make me call Sally on you, Percy."

"Fine…."

He finally did them, while I did homework. The rest of the gang was coming over later, so I had to be ready to get everything ready. Piper apparently had an idea for tomorrow, so she was going to tell us tonight. I was itching to find out about it. A minute later, I heard a crash, then, "Crap, she's going to kill me!"

I walked in the kitchen, and stopped in the door way. The scene I saw was sooo hilarious. Percy was frantically trying to sweep up a broken plate into the dust pan. I snuck behind him, and whispered,

"Percy, what did you do?"

He froze, and looked behind him. He was so scared that I would get mad at him. I took pity on him, and helped him clean it up. We walked into the living room, just as Piper, Jason, Nico, and Thalia arrived. They were taking two cars.

"Hi Annabeth!" Piper and Thalia said. They walked over to me, and we started talking about school. Percy looked miffed.

"Hello to you too, Pipes. You too, Pinecone Face." Percy said, with a hurt expression.

"Yeah, yeah, Percy. Hi."

Percy's jaw dropped. He pouted.

"That hurts, guys. That hurts right here." He said, placing his fist on his heart.

"So, you know that idea I told you I had?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to tell us?"

"I'll tell you when the others get here."

We all groaned. We all wanted to know. A few minutes later, Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Hazel arrived.

"Sorry it took so long. _Someone _couldn't figure out to change back to a human from a Sichuan Takin." (Real animal) Hazel apologized.

"Sorry." Frank muttered.

Leo rubbed his hands together.

"Let's get some grub! I'm starving!"

"Fine, but what do y'all want to eat?" Piper asked.

"Italian."

"Ok. Olive Garden ok?"

"Sure."

Piper went to order take out. We all settled on the couches, and talked about school, homework, teachers, people, friends, etc. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Piper went to answer it. She came back with four big bags filled with boxes. She, Calypso, Hazel, Thalia and I set the table, and set out the boxes. Soon, we called the boys in for dinner. They ran in, and sat down. We girls pointed to the bathroom. They ran out, racing to see who could be back first. Surprisingly, it was Nico who was back first. As usual, Leo was last. Everyone was hungry. We all dug in, and for about five minutes, the only sound was chewing and clinking forks on plates.

Finally, Piper spoke.

"So, here's my idea." She said. We were all listening.

"I think we should invite Violet and Mayura over tomorrow. To do homework, hang out, chill. You know. What do you say, guys?"

"I think it's a great idea, Pipes!" Squealed Calypso.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Hazel agreed.

"Could be ok." Thalia said.

"It's an amazing idea. What time?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

We all pondered that for a minute. Finally, Jason offered a suggestion.

"5:00?" He asked.

"Does anyone have anything to do after school tomorrow? I asked.

Piper, Percy, Jason, and Hazel rose their hands.

"I have swim practice." Percy said.

"I have art club." Hazel confirmed.

"I have basketball practice." Jason said.

"And I have a fashion club meeting." Piper finished.

"Well, when do they end?" I asked.

"4:30." Percy said.

"4:15." Jason replied.

"3:45." Piper answered.

"3: 30." Hazel said.

"Great. Piper and Hazel, Frank will pick you up at 4:00. Percy and Jason, Nico will get you at 4:45. Percy, just leave 5 minutes early. Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Thalia, and I will get everything ready. When the boys get back, you have to get ready really fast." I said, speaking the plan for tomorrow.

Everyone nodded. We finished dinner, and we girls left the boys to do the dishes. We had homework to do anyway, and we had to figure out the last minute details to our plan. I was giddy with excitement. Even I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

What do y'all think? Now, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for my last chapter, so I need SIX before I give you the next chapter. If you want me to make a new character, review with all the info about it. Bye!

-Island of Hope-


	6. Planning

Hi, my faithful readers. Please keep reviewing. I know it's so hard, but for me? There will be the girls in this chapter, as well as some funny moments.

I know, y'all want the Percabeth fluff, but I'm sort of in a writers' block. Help me with ideas, please! Remember, I need SIX reviews for me to give you chapter 7, so click the button, and give me your thoughts. Also, steal cheese Danishes from your best friend. Read Broken by blackjackxx. It is sad, but amazing. In my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

Chapter 6: Well, that went well.

Percy POV

So far, I had enjoyed school. It gave me a chance to be normal, even only for a few hours. Who wouldn't want that? So, I met the girls. The girls seemed strange. Nice enough, but different. Sort of like they know a lot more than we do, and they know that. They were pretty nice, but I was wary of them. Chiron sent us here to find out if they were half-bloods, not become all buddy-buddy with them. But I guess I could see the girls' view on it. Girls do things in groups, like packs. They stick together, and do everything together. Don't ask me how on earth I know this. I have a girlfriend, you know.

Speaking of Annabeth….. She's an organization freak, with a reason for everything, and so much smarter than me. But I love her. We've been through so much together. Besides, she makes me blue cookies. How can I NOT love her?

So, I made it through the day. I only almost killed someone once. This jerk, Josh. He hit on Annabeth. She punched his nose. Most likely, it's broken, but I don't care. All I wanted was to be with Wise Girl forever. Yeah, I'm cheesy. Sue me.

PIPER POV

"What should I do, Thals?" I whispered to Thalia after dinner. The girls were in my room, after we had forced the boys to clean up.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"I just want to help Leo find a girlfriend. I feel guilty that he's the seventh wheel."

"Pipes, don't feel guilty. He'll find someone. And if not, then, well... He'll find someone. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Pleasure."

We joined the conversation after that. We were finalizing plans. I was so pumped. What would happen? Would Violet and Mayura get along well with us, and the guys? Dear gods, please don't let Leo hit on them too much. After half an hour, I sighed. I had a pile of homework as tall as Mt. Olympus. There is no possible way that this much work is good for a person. True, I love school and all, but homework and I don't always see eye to eye. Most of the time it's because I have so much homework, and it's taller than me. Do you see my point?

"Girls, I have too much homework!" I complained.

"Pipes, relax. It's only reading 50 pages in _The Odyssey_, page 20-35 in the algebra textbook, reading chapters 1-3 in _The Outsiders_, and our lab practicum review packet." Annabeth said perkily.

"And you wonder why I'm complaining?" I retorted.

"I agree with Pipes. It _is _a little excessive." Hazel said, backing me up.

"Thank you!"

"Well, complaining takes time away from doing it, so I would just do it. Besides, isn't there homeroom?" Reyna asked.

"Yes." I muttered.

"So, what do you really have to worry about?" Annabeth butted in.

"Oh, the girls, and tomorrow." I stated casually.

And in a snap, homework was forgotten. Every one of us was brooding over it, especially Annabeth. It's not like we haven't dealt with other demigods in school, but these two were different. I could tell. Being a daughter of Aphrodite has nothing to do with though. I just wish more people would take me seriously.

"Did you see how Gracelyn Edwards was staring at us all through Greek?" Thalia asked.

"She was awesome at speaking Greek, like, demigod good. But, why?" Hazel said.

"She could be a demigod, you know."

We all agreed. Gracelyn seemed strange. She seemed ADHD, from what I could tell. She would never sit still, and was caught staring out the window numerous times. Tomorrow, I would do my own personal investigating, on Gracelyn, and on Samantha Wells.

So, that was chapter 6. R&R.

-abc123ising-


End file.
